


Life's Like That  1 - Bon Appetit

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Life's Like That  1 - Bon Appetit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Life's Like That I: Bon Appetit by Bopps

Title: Life's like That I: Bon Appetit  
Classification: Slash m/m interaction if this bothers you, delete now.  
Author: Bopps  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Slash  
Keywords:  
Spoilers: None  
Status: Complete  
Complete date: October 13, 1999. 

Disclaimer: No, these characters do not belong to me. They belong to the surfer god and 1013. 

Feedback: Always welcome at [. Flames will be promptly deleted. ](mailto:)

Thanks: To my friends Mik and frogdoggie for encouragement. Thanks Ruby for Beta. 

Dedication: This is for you, my friend, Mik! 

* * *

Life's Like that I: Bon Appetit  
By Bopps 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

FBI Headquarters  
Skinner's office  
  


Skinner paced back and forth in his office thinking of Agent Mulder. Mulder passed by the night before and something unexpected had occurred between himself and his subordinate. Skinner, on the spur of the moment, had asked the younger man out for a drink. He'd always respected the agent. He'd thought inviting him out was an attempt to see if that respect was mutual. He found out that it was indeed mutual, and perhaps it was much more than that. They both drank a beer and chatted for hours in the early morning. 

Skinner thought to himself, "This should not be happening between Mulder and me, " but then he thought to himself if it would be it would be. He himself had been in relationships with other men before in Vietnam and they had a great time on their trips to the city. They had stayed in a hotel and had a good time on their days away from duty." 

Thinking back to Mulder, Skinner decided he'd ask him to go out tomorrow night for dinner. At that point, he'd tell Mulder how he really felt about him. Mulder and Scully were due in his office in a few minutes to go over a recently closed case. He needed to gather his thoughts in time for the meeting. 

When Mulder and Scully arrived, Skinner met with the agents and the discussion moved along fairly quickly. At the close of the meeting, Skinner held Mulder back and told him he wanted an extra word with him. He waited until Scully was well out of earshot and then he quietly invited Mulder to dinner that evening at 7 PM. Skinner said he'd pick Mulder up at his apartment. Mulder looked a little bit bewildered at the invitation. He looked like he wasn't sure what was going on. But to Skinner's relief, the younger man shrugged it off and accepted the invitation. Skinner figured Mulder wouldn't turn down a free meal and smiled inwardly as the agent left his office. 

XXXXXXX 

Mulder entered his apartment and fed his fish, wondering why the AD wanted to take him out for dinner that evening. It was past business hours, after all. Just what did Skinner have in mind? 

Did he and Scully forget something in their last case or expense report? Mulder went from one room to another ruminating why Skinner wanted to take him to dinner. Skinner said they had reservations at a small Italian place, Chianti's, for 7:30 PM. He would be by to pick him up at 7 PM. Mulder took a shower, shaved, and donned casual pants and a casual shirt for the evening. 

Mulder found himself ready early. There was more than enough time before Skinner was to arrive. He thought, in order to pass the time, he'd stick a porno tape in the VCR and lay down on the couch to watch it. Skinner knocked on Mulder's apartment door exactly at 7 PM. Mulder hastened to turn off the VCR and went to answer the door. He invited Skinner inside for a few moments. 

"Let's get going, shall we?" Skinner interrupted after they'd talked for a few minutes. 

"Okay, sir. Let me make sure that all the lights are out and then we can go." 

Mulder did a quick survey of his apartment checking all the rooms and turning off the lights that were still on. He followed Skinner out the door, locking it behind him. Mulder muttered as they headed to Skinner's car. While Skinner drove, Mulder was thinking," What the hell is he up to?" They had a fifteen-minute drive to Chianti's and arrived just on time. To Mulder's surprise it wasn't only an Italian restaurant. It was also one for people who were not heterosexual. 

This new revelation got Mulder flustered and he didn't know what to think. They were shown to a booth in the corner of the non-smoking section. Mulder could see the entire restaurant staff, and all the customers were male. The men were sitting, eating, talking, and laughing, with other men. 

"What the hell is this place?" Mulder thought. 

Skinner took the liberty of ordering a bottle of white wine and veal Scaloppini for them both. 

Skinner was dressed in a light blue shirt and jeans. His attire added to Mulder's confusion. 

Skinner finally spoke."Is there a problem Agent Mulder?" Skinner asked with a trace of amusement in his voice. 

"Yes, there certainly is, sir. What are we doing in a place like this eating dinner?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Sir, we're sitting in the middle of some sort of Italian gay restaurant. What the hell are we doing in a place like this?" Mulder replied, confusion, amusement and anger all fighting for control of his voice. Skinner leaned towards Mulder and looked keenly into Mulder's eyes. Mulder shuddered slightly. "Could his AD be gay?" my thought. The waiter arrived with their veal in white sauce on top of pasta. Skinner drew back and paused to pour Mulder and himself some white wine. Skinner was the first to speak up as soon at the waiter left the table. 

I know you're wondering what we're doing at this restaurant and why. Mulder, in Vietnam I made some discoveries about myself. Uh...I found out I was more comfortable with men than women. I mean more sexually comfortable. When I arrived home, I entered the FBI and met Sharon at an office party for a fellow field agent who was retiring. I was still trying to deny that I felt the way I did at the time. I liked Sharon. I told myself I was in love with her. We dated several months and then I proposed marriage. We got married but we grew farther apart. I began to frequent the bars again in my spare time. I met men... I had affairs. I discovered what I really enjoyed about my tour of duty: the companionship of men. Loving men, Mulder." 

Mulder dropped his fork. It clinked on his plate. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. AD Walter Skinner was homosexual? The AD is gay? Mulder began to feel pressured and uncomfortable in this awkward situation. It was off-putting to be sitting with his superior in a gay Italian restaurant. Mulder finally tried to speak, but nothing came out. He was in a state of shock and disbelief. Skinner finished his veal and poured them each another glass of wine. Mulder tried to finish his meal but it was left largely untouched. He did drink the wine, however. He felt like he needed it. 

"Well... Walter. I guess tonight wasn't about FBI business was it?" Mulder asked, chuckling nervously. 

"No, it wasn't," Skinner nodded, keeping his face neutral. 

So, let me just get this straight. Oh... Sorry, wrong choice of words," Mulder began to reply, stumbling over his words. 

"Go on," Skinner prompted diplomatically. 

"Uh... let me understand what you're saying," Mulder continued. "You're saying you've preferred men since Vietnam and now you prefer me? You want to change our relationship from superior and subordinate to a... a partnership?" 

"Fox, Scully's your partner. I want to be your lover," Skinner answered, smiling a trifle. 

"Sir... could we maybe stick to Mulder and Walter here? I... please don't address me as Fox." 

"You prefer Mulder don't you?" 

"I don't even let Scully call me Fox," Mulder replied with a slight sardonic grin. 

"All right. Mulder it is then," Skinner smiled. 

Skinner asked for the bill and pulled out his personal credit card to pay it. 

"Listen, Mulder. You look like you're more than ready to leave. Why don't we go back to my apartment and I can explain things further. Maybe this was the wrong approach to things. Maybe we should have discussed this in private." 

Mulder stared at Skinner for a moment, doubt and indecision both written on his face. 

"Come on. I could use a nightcap. I promise not to get fresh," Skinner added, giving Mulder a small, terse grin. 

"Well..." Mulder began to reply. 

"My apartment's about a half hour drive from here. We could sit, relax, talk, have a beer, and well... get to know one another a bit better." 

"Okay, sure. I guess that would be all right," Mulder finally agreed. 

Mulder wondered what Skinner now had in mind, but he decided to go along and at least hear the AD out. They walked out of Chianti's and headed for Skinner's car. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Viva Towers Crystal City 

The drive to Skinner's apartment felt like forever for Mulder. He had so many ideas going on his head that with the wine he felt a bit drunk already. "What in heaven's name am I going to Skinner's apartment for?" he thought. Thinking to himself. Skinner entered Crystal City, just a few minutes from Viva Towers, the high rise where he had resided for the past few years. 

Skinner drove into the underground parking lot and pecked Mulder on the cheek. Mulder stared in wide-eyed bewilderment at Skinner, never having suspected his superior would be so forward. After turning the car off he rounded it opening the door for Mulder. The two men entered the elevators and Skinner pressed 17. "Geez, he must have a nice suite and an incredible view," Mulder mused. 

"Welcome to my parlor, Mulder," Skinner said as they both entered 1702. Mulder just stood at the door with awe in his eyes. "Well, Mulder, come in for Christ's sake. Don't stand in the doorway. Have a seat and make yourself at home. I will go to the kitchen and get us both a beer." 

As Skinner walked toward the kitchen, Mulder noticed something he had never noticed before: Walt had a very cute ass and looked great from behind. Mulder could not believe what he was thinking of his own boss. He thought, "Do I see something in Walter Skinner after all these years?" He shuddered at the thought just as Skinner brought them each a Heineken from the fridge. Walter sat next to Mulder on the couch and Mulder was beginning to feel quite awkward. 

"Excuse me, Walt. What in God's name do you think you are doing?" 

"Getting to know you. That is all." 

This was getting very uncomfortable for Mulder so he sat in the big leather chair across from his boss. He never had been turned on by another male before - it was always Scully and himself. This was a complete switch to what he was accustomed to from Skinner. 

Skinner and Mulder talked for many hours. They discussed everything from football to the upcoming hockey season. They got to know one another better that evening. Into the wee hours of the morning, Mulder gradually became comfortable with Skinner. They cuddled and nuzzled one another on Skinner's sofa. They gave each other kisses until 5 AM. Mulder decided to call it a night and called a cab home for his home in Alexandria. 

"Well Skinner it was a very nice evening but I have to get home to bed. Again sometime?" 

"Agent Mulder, I think we will run into one another very soon. Life's like that." 

The End 

Life's Like That Pt I: Bon Appetit 

Soon to come Part II  
http://internetdump.com/users/bopps  
  


Visit my X-Philes site http://internetdump.com/users/bopps/  
~SA- AD~ ~WLXF ~ ~OBSSE~ ICQ # 34314188 AIM= 'Jarodette'  
Founder Women who Love the X-Files To Subscribe  
http://www.onelist.com/subscribe/wlxf  
Founder Harsh Realm Fans To subscribe  
http://www.onelist.com/subscribe/HarshRealmFans

  



End file.
